Shivers
by GreenFantasy64
Summary: LxMisa/UA/ It started with the shivers from his touches that made her feel like a traitor to Light, but she doesn't know how it will end for them. She'll fight him and her traitorous heart even if she must battle him in his turf at times. Misa-Misa after all won't betray her love to Light, so Misa hopes she's not fighting a losing battle against a so-called genius with no heart.
1. Shivers

L x Misa/ UA? / Slow Romance(?)

 **Disclaimers:** I, GreenFantasy64, don't own Death Note nor its characters. This one-shot was inspire by a video I once long ago saw. The video being two cosplayers as L and Misa. 'L' was fixing 'Misa's' hair while she did her make-up.

Plus I wanted to write for this fandom for a long while now. Finally, I can achieve that goal with some one-shots and hopefully one day with at least two multi-chapter stories. Only few one-shots because *starts weeping* I'm writing to many projects!

*Some News below!*

* * *

 _ **Shivers**_

Misa Amane didn't know why she was really letting _him_ touch her hair, but she felt his fingers carefully went through each strand of her blonde hair. She could even bet he was inspecting for any knots or a slight tangle she might have missed on brushing her hair. Somehow, she couldn't ignore his fingers or his close presence.

It felt good.

It should feel wrong and disgusting.

She shut her eyes, feeling her heart twisted in her chest on the discovery of her growing enjoyment. _If it was Light, if it was Light_ , she couldn't even try to finish the excuse in her mind. The famous girl couldn't even recalled if her boyfriend even touch her like this with such care. The gentle feel of the fingers going through her hair that sent fresh tingles to her nerves.

She frowned when she couldn't come up with such memory. In fact, she was the one most affective in the relationship. Light was…he was almost cold. No, no that couldn't be. Few times, he did give her loving affections. Right?

That wasn't a good sign. Misa now doubted herself on the relationship with Light. All because she was allowing Light's friend— coworker —fix up her hair. She wanted to pop her head against the desk and groaned forever. Yet she stayed still.

All because she was drop off early from a disappointed photo shot. Now she needed to wait until Mogi came back from his lunch break to go to another schedule photo shot. The one placed an hour after one o'clock. Misa opened her eyes and almost snarled out of remembering what happened.

She had arrived five minutes early and went to get ready for a bathing suit photo shot. Make-up done with light touches on her face. Her bathing suit a one piece in black and pink. It felt loose that almost made her think twice on why was that. They knew her size, and it felt odd to be put on some clothing that didn't fit her perfectly. But either way she went with it. At the end, her hair was pull up in a messy bun.

Once finished she went to wait for the photographer. When the photographer saw her, he got surprised. He expected someone else, not Misa-Misa. 'Someone with a little more meat in them.' That got her angry, but when she rushed off to get out of the clothing, she found herself crying.

She stared at herself in the mirror once she got herself bare. She could see her ribs sticking out too much to her likening now. Even her hip bones too. She felt sick and scared on the sight.

Before she always did gothic clothing. Dresses to layers of clothing, so she never paid much attention to her body unless she thought she was eating too much and felt fat. Misa-Misa had to be perfect. Misa-Misa had to be popular, pretty, and precious to everyone to herself. To have a blow of not being the one they wanted made her wanted to sob, to scream, to run to Light's arms for comfort.

But here she was, sitting in the middle room of the Task Force building in front of the Leader. The opposite of Light. The weird perverted one.

L.

No sight of Light did another blow to her spirit, so she had no bite or bark to send to L who stared at the monitors before turning his attention to her. His thumb placed on his lower lip. She didn't have the strength to march up to her room. If she went up there and happened to cry, L would see her through the cameras.

So she went to sit in Light's chair, moving it little further away from L and made no comment to him. Her back almost given to him. She popped her large purse on the desk, her many keychains flicking together. She pulled out her hairbrush then her makeups. The sound of the munching and the typing stopped. It didn't registered in her mind.

She almost tore off her hair ties, tossing them on the desk. Then she started to brush her hair almost in a rough manner. Few times, she felt some tiny tangles that jerked the flow of her brushing. But she didn't stop until she felt his stares on her back. She paused and put down her hairbrush.

Pushing herself away from the desk, she spun the chair around to face the odd detective. "Why are you staring at me, Ryuzaki?" She questioned him with a glare.

He didn't answered right away. Only placed his thumb on his lips while he stared at her. She glanced away, but crossed her arms and legs. "Did something happened, Misa?"

"No," she answered with a bit more force on that single word. _No, nothing for you to know._ Misa wished that Light would come in early today. It would help brighten up her day.

He tilted his head. "You're not using 'Misa-Misa' like you usually do."

She spun her chair away from him and huffed. "Well, _Misa-Misa_ doesn't aim to please you."

A smile formed in his blank expression. On his strange silence, Misa ran her hand through her hair while moving her chair back. She sighed when she felt the tangles. She glanced at L when he came closer to her. She ignored him as best as she could and hating her hair now decided to fix up her make-up.

She opened her mirror component. Her cheeks paled on the sight of her mascara smudged and her cheeks looked pale. The light blush powder gone due to her constant tears and wiping them away. She grimace. No wonder L asked her if something happened to her.

She didn't looked perfect nor pretty.

That had to change even if it was L himself. Plus, thinking that Light might come soon gave her that extra push to fix herself. She took out her make-up remover and quickly set to work on removing the ruined mascara. When she went on to reapplying the blush she felt him behind her. She said nothing. Still said nothing when she felt his fingers going through her hair to rid of the tangles and smooth out her blonde hair.

But she stilled herself, her breathing softly and her senses alive and on alert. Somehow, she didn't have the urge to resist his touches, to order him to stop and get away from her. She couldn't figure out if she was terrified of that or puzzled of herself.

Now he was still doing her hair with her staying still, her make-up forgotten.

He paused to drop a fallen strand, away from them.

She bit the corner of her lip, holding back the urge to beg him to continue. She didn't want him to stop. Luckily, he did resumed his work and she fought back the blissful sigh. She did took a sharp inhale when he started to do something else. He would grab a handful of her hair and gently pull her head back before letting go. Her head going back in place with herself almost stunned on the movement.

He did it again, but this time seemly making it seem as he was going to do a ponytail for her. His fingers touching the nape of her neck. It sent her nerves to a tingling sensation. She wanted to shiver on that or moaned out the pleasure he was unknowingly giving her.

She did shivered, almost violently on that, which caused L to pause. "Misa, are you okay?"

 _No_.

Misa-Misa was feeling something stirring inside her, and Misa-Misa wanted to hate it. At least cry or snap at him. He let go of her hair that caused her to come back alive. "I'm fine, Ryuzaki—Misa-Misa is fine, just felt cold for a moment, that's all."

She grab her lipstick to start to apply it to her lips. Like her shiver was just from the cold and not from his touches. For a split second, she could imagined him tilting his head at her. He said nothing, but resumed his task. She was glad that she didn't moaned aloud after all. He might have continued bugging her or pondered silently behind her back.

Misa stiffed when it felt his fingers tracing against her neck to down to her shoulder bones. Yet she still said nothing. Her lipstick hovered close to her now redden lips. She rubbed her lips together once she gathered her bearings. And L's fingers went back up to the crown of her head. Her nerves resumed their tingling. She put away her lipstick and placed her fingers close to her lips.

She shivered again.

 _Goddamn you, L_.

She shut her eyes, willingly herself not to cry. Not to shiver again. If only she could feel her angry rising again to give her that strength to pass the minutes faster. Any angry she could mustered failed in comparison to how much she really wanted.

L conceded to her, almost in a soft voice, "You look pretty, Misa."

She shivered without thinking, but smiled. His soft words of praise smoothing down any of her remaining angry. Her hands clasped together at her thighs. "Thank you!" She said, but almost giggled at the end.

It didn't crossed her mind that her hair should already be perfect. No, she was actually getting relaxed, tension gone from her shoulders. A smile lingering in her lips. For a brief moment, Misa wanted him to touch her shoulders, to bring her close, or to kiss her.

She froze on that last thought, her eyes slowly widening on what she mentally wanted. Now— mentally —she was screaming. If not for his smoothing touches, she would have shot up and dashed away to her room for safety. Surely, she would, Misa told herself as she tried blocking against those wants. No images of Light would pop up to battle against them however.

If only she didn't feel so good. She needed to get away. Get away from L himself because somehow he was putting these wants and treacheries thoughts in to her mind. She placed a hand on her cheek after she realized that sometime ago her cheeks had gotten warm.

A phone ringed of a familiar tune.

Together they paused before L placed a thumb on his lips once more. It was her phone after all. Somehow, in her purse it ringed a recent popular song. She drew away from the famous detective to fletch her phone. She glanced at the number and name before she flipped it open. The tiny keychain dangling from the movement.

Misa took a deep breath just before forcing a happy persona. "Misa-Misa here!"

On the other line was Mogi. "Hey, Misa-Misa just letting you know that I'm actually five minutes away from picking you up."

The model flinched slightly on that. She glanced at her phone to see the time and know that the officer was coming earlier than expected. It was a shame she didn't feel glad on that. She didn't need to spend more time with L. A frowned graced her features on that. _I should be glad, I should_.

She didn't and that frustrated her. Yet, faking cheerfulness she answered, "Misa-Misa is glad— can't wait to see you soon, Mogi!" Then she made a kissing sound before she gave him a goodbye and hung up.

She wanted to sneak a glance to L for his reaction, but she knew he would just stare at her. Or probably went back to the computers as a means to get back to work. Light would have…Light would have….

Light would have also ignored her, wouldn't he?

Misa almost tossed her phone toward her bag in a rude manner; still did tossed it, and sighed. She flinched with a gasp escaping her red lips. L had lightly pulled her hair to get her attention. "Misa, are you sure you are okay?" A short paused, not enough for her to snap him an answered or wave off his concern with a fake happy tone. "Would you like some cake? Sugar might do you good."

She fought back the urge to spin around and satisfied him of her angry. That's why he asked her for some cake, to get a reaction out of her for sure. Half of her wanted to snapped, 'Misa-Misa wants no cake, pervert!' The other side won. "Unless it has no sugar in it, than no thanks!" She huffed out.

He tilted his head at that. His hands paused where she could feel his left one hovering close to her shoulder. "You're acting odd, Misa. Close to forty-five percent now."

She lifted her chin up and pouted on that. More for the words than his paused movements. At least she weakly claimed to herself. Why was he wanting to know what was bugging her!? That was Light's job as her boyfriend. "Misa-Misa is just…L is the one acting weird to me!" She almost shouted out. It came out more as a loud accusation.

Words flowed out of her then. "L is the perverted one of touching Misa so sexual— causing me such arousing emotions and making me tingled inside!"

Somewhere in those yells, she found herself staring at him, collecting her breath. His eyes empty and black like always that she could never read his mind or inner emotions. But then again, she never did understand him. Just like Light.

No, more than Light.

She could only guessed he was just thinking about her, but nothing more than that. She crossed her arms, almost wanting to spin back around. His eyes were deep ocean— past the dark blue water where monsters swim —where if she continued staring she would be suck in. Into the darkness itself. Before she would never focused too much on his eyes. She hated his black eyes of emptiness. Now, she felt herself being pull into them.

If she couldn't dragged her eyes away soon Misa feared she might get close to him. Anything to feel his hands on her again. Plus, to feel his lips. Would that make him close his large black eyes?

L stared at her with his mouth slightly dropped. His thumb still lingering on his lower lip. Finally, "You're aroused, Misa?"

Her eyes widen. Her cheeks started to burn as she struggled to speak, to deny his question. How could she make such a simple mistake of blurting out those words rather than tell a sweet lie. She faced away to the desk. "No— I mean, only because of you are making me! So stop being a pervert or I'll…I'll— Misa-Misa will tell Light on you!"

The detective edged closer before taking few of her hair strands. His both thumbs rubbing them in slow motion. She shivered and shut her eyes. The warm feeling overpowering her that she was glad she was sitting down, for she would have got weak underneath his touch.

He must have got confident that she didn't screamed 'pervert' or 'get away from me, you freak!' because he got closer. If she listened well she could hear his light breathing and she shivered again, loving it secretly. Her brain nerves were high alert in full tingling mood. God, if only her boyfriend could give her this she would die happily and in peace. But he was not here and he would only hug her probably.

The only one here and the only one giving these feelings inside her was…

"L," she moaned aloud. She clasped her mouth shut too late. She felt like screaming mentally on what she had done. Heart beating loud in her throat and ears, she waited for L's reaction on that. His hands had stilled in movement. _Oh, Kira kill me now_.

"Misa." It sounded like a question, but she wasn't sure with her blood pounding in her ears. He gave a gentle tug on her hair. She ignored it. She wanted to cry, but she won't. She wanted to run away, but she couldn't.

Then somehow she was somewhat recused in a way.

Light had arrived alongside his father and Mogi. She could hear their voices. Perhaps the rest of the members would come shortly afterwards to continue on their work against Kira. She wanted to feel glad on the sound of them arriving in the building, but she felt empty.

She stared at the desk, self-consciously putting away her make-up, her brush, and her phone now that she was going to leave soon. Maybe because of her being semi-active or because of the arrival of some of the task force, L spoke again. And she listened to him.

"Light is lucky to have you, Misa," L noted.

He dropped his fingers and went away. Misa stayed in her spot, staring at the white desk appearing almost calm. The sounds of the keyboard filled the large room. She shivered then, but not for being cold. She wrapped her arms around herself and taking a shaky breath, shut her eyes.

~64~64~64~64~64~

A/N: I don't know if you can tell, but….I haven't watched much of the anime or read all the volumes of the manga, so…sorry? Instead, I read many L x Misa fanfics. ^^' But I hope the one-shot was good for you guys.

Also, what L x Misa fanfic did you guys loved reading? Mine is either His Dragons & her Monsters, End Games, Serious, or Rewrite. Yeah…a long list, but I wished there was more lengthy L x Misa fics out there.

Until next time…

~GreenFantasy64

*I wrote a Novel for the Kindle Called Pirates & Princesses by S.C. Cardenas! Please check it out. It's for free on Amazon for a few days! If you love to read Supernatual/Fantasy/Romance then you may love my book. : 3

Also I might continue this story, Shivers, maybe slowly but did you guys love the chapter? I wanted this one to be an one-shot, but I went on to chapter two called Rupture and I think I am halfway done even if I started to write badly...Oops I felt like I was in NaNoWriMo, writing and not going back to correct the mistakes or to go fix up sentences...(^_^;)


	2. Rupture

**Rupture**

Misa-Misa was perfect, pretty, and popular. The said girl tried to grin at her reflection, but she couldn't even fooled herself in believing that she was a cheerful girl. Not even her mental saying could help her. Misa Amane wanted to scream, to break the mirror, or even break down on her bed. Yet she stood there in her bathroom, staring at her reflection.

Only a day, a day at most and yet she felt her persona was rupturing beyond the point of healing. She cupped her mouth and bended over in a silent scream. She shut her eyes, and after a while, she collapsed on the bathroom floor with a choking sobbed. It was not only her persona, but also her love and devotion to Light that was rupturing.

All because of L.

The wide-eyed detective that loved sweets to the point that it could make her feel sick on how much he could consume per day. With the evidence of lack of sleep clear on his pale face that his black hair stood out, ruffled like feathers. Then a traitorous thought sneaked into her mind: would it feel soft in her fingers.

She gasped and turned on the faucet to listen to the cold-water flow down the drain. Stop it, stop it, stop it! She groaned and placed her forehead on the tap. Felt the coldness against the warm skin. She could remembered that day. How L made her all tingling inside, how she blurted out to him that he was making her aroused inside. How she just wanted to die right there and then. "That jerk, that jerk," she muttered.

She splashed her face with the cold water before patting herself dry. Once finished she stared at herself in the mirror again. Not even her mirror. She did not own everything here except for her personal needs, clothes, and few things. L owned everything and she was only living here to be close since she was once suspect to be the Second Kira. Now she was starting to fear that one day he would own her, and she will be okay with it.

She needed to fix this before it got worse. She needed to find Light and bathe in his presence until she felt clean and pure again. To be devoted to him of her everlasting love and loyalty.

'Light is lucky to have you, Misa,' L had commented to her.

He is just as she is to have him. Well, at least before that fateful day she felt sure of it. In fact, she paid blinded to the fact that she could not remember why she became Light's girlfriend or even how they even met before that! Now Misa felt if she played attention to the signs it would seem as if Light did not love her as much as she did to him. As if he was only her boyfriend against his will or something. At times, she felt a panicking feeling that she was a burden or an annoyance to her precious Light.

The model shook her head.

That tiny feeling was back, ready to fight those negative thoughts. The feeling that she must stay loyal to Light. There was a reason she must continue to love Light even if she could not remember the reason why herself. Perhaps it was 'true love' that was binding her to him, and in time Light would come to love her back fully. Or maybe that was how Light is. A type that seem to be like a cold-hearted lover, but really was a softie inside.

Misa glanced at her reflection and smiled. "L is jealous of Light—that's why he told Misa that!" She started to giggle. Once she saw Light, everything would go back to normal and hopefully those negative thoughts would finally go away.

Along with the memory of that day.

Knowing that if she didn't leave the bathroom soon, L would not hesitant to put hidden cameras in there. That, and continue to accuse her of being the second Kira. Misa mentally scoffed on that. Pervert, creeping disgusting pervert.

Checking once more of her make-up, Misa felt pleased of her looks to leave the bathroom. "L is jealous, jealous~" She softly sang.

She started to feel strong on that knowledge. She could tease the great, oh-so-great detective somehow and somewhat with that. A form of payback in a way. Out of her room, she went with a light spring on her steps. Her destination being the main floor where the task force members mostly spent their times in. Hopefully, only L would be the only one there. It would be close to lunch hour, which would have everyone else leave for an hour.

Laughing silently, she couldn't wait for her sweet, sweet revenge. Patting her hands on her corset, Misa smiled deviously, knowing that she wore a dress that showed off her figure and most of her breasts. A cross dangling between them from its long golden chain. She would get close to him, perhaps some subtle flirting before the kill!

Misa resisted the urge to run the rest of the way and even take the stairs. No, she took the elevator. She smiled and waved at the camera. Just you wait, L, I'm coming for you. For a good measure, she blew a kiss.

~1~1~1~1~1~

If he noticed her glare or not, Misa did not care. Truly, she didn't care. Not one bit. But for a good measure, she gave her glare more heat to the back of his head. His darn messy black hair. Her mission of payback at the moment a failure.

For one, L was not alone as she hoped since it was close to the lunch hour. Second, he was chained to her beloved Light once more as if yesterday didn't exist at all. So on that sight, Misa choked back her cheerful Misa-Misa greeting when she had entered the room.

Matsuda, little puzzled from that, still stood up to greet her, alerting every one of her presence. Every head turned to her direction except for him. That darn perverted panda man. She swallowed and managed a high-pitched 'hi' to the task force members, hoping that the blacked hair detective would know somehow that her hello was not for him.

Light simply returned her hello and turned back to work once more to her inner disappointment. It couldn't hurt for just once he could simply go give her a peck on the cheek or give her a hug. Sighing softly, Misa made her way to her boyfriend. Forcing herself to smile she embraced Light from behind and nuzzled the side of his head. "Light, Misa-Misa missed you!" She told him, unknowingly causing him to flinch from both her sudden movement and high-pitched voice close to his ears.

He, being embarrassed of the scene she always caused in front of the others, shook her off. "Misa, I need to get to work—this case is important. Don't you have to go to modeling or something?"

He did not say the last question aloud to where everyone could hear him, yet she knew L heard due to him being so close to the brunette man. Of course, she also felt a slight feeling of being offended and sadness.

"No, today's Misa-Misa's day off and Misa-Misa was wondering if we can go on a date later on together. Maybe on lunch hour?" She asked, hoping that he would finally agree. It would cheer her up greatly from yesterday's incident and strengthen her love to him.

He frowned for a second before sighing. "Misa, this case is just too important to waste time on a date. Maybe later, okay? Just be patient and we'll go on many dates once we catch Kira," he patiently told her.

He turned back around, feeling that he would soon get a headache the longer Misa stayed and bugged him. The model sensed it and warily chuckled. "Okay, Misa-Misa will let you work, Light! Misa-Misa will cheer you on from the sidelines." She went to take a seat on the couch, faking cheerfulness and planting a smile on her lips. She glanced at L and found him turning back to work. She rose an eyebrow on that.

Was he…was he watching us too? She frowned. She shot up on a thought. Now that I think about it…

"Hey L," she spoke up when she stood behind him.

"Hm," he muttered as he reached to grab a brownie with pieces of rainbow candies in them.

"Misa-Misa wants to know how come Light was free from being chained to you yesterday."

He took a few bites of his chocolate snack before he answered her, "Because Misa, the reason Light was free for only yesterday was so he could 'spend an hour with his father for lunch at home,'" he quoted. He sneaked a glance at his still-suspect. "And only for that since I won't grant anymore, Light, as you are still my suspect of being the First Kira."

Light almost rolled his eyes on that. "Yeah, yeah Ryuzaki. I understand that."

Light's father stepped in, "Ryuzaki, Light needs a break every once in a while. Plus my wife and daughter had been worried about him, and I felt like they should see him once in a while." He did not added in how they already proven how his son was not Kira despite L still accusing him every once in a while.

The great detective licked the crumbs off his fingers. "Still, until we catch Kira I can't let Light go free all the time, so I hope you understand that I won't say yes again," he told him without turning around from his seat.

The rest of the taskforce members shook their heads, feeling sorry for their chief. Even Matsuda wanted to place a hand on his chief's shoulder to show his support.

"Yes, I understand even if I don't like it, but it is to continue proving my son innocent." He took off his glasses to quickly clean them, sighing heavily as he did so. "I just wish we can catch Kira already."

"I share your wish," L muttered, resisting the urge to glance again at Light.

Misa, growing impatient on the lack of attention on her from L, pouted. Still, she did felt touched and sorry for Light's father. To have a son suspected of being a mass murderer must be hard. Even if I love and support Kira, I wish they just catch him already just so Light could be free. Looking at the back of L's head, Misa perked up on a sudden idea.

She giggled when L jerked. The task force stared at them on her sweet sounds, curious. "Misa," L started, "What are you doing?"

She hummed as if in thought, curling a strand of his hair around her finger. Just a little payback. She fluttered her eyelashes. "You don't like it?" She feigned a little hurt on her innocent question.

He stayed quiet, and so with her other hand she ran her hands across his scrape. She smiled in triumphant when he shivered. Oh, how she wanted to lean over the chair to whisper to his ear. A sweet taste of revenge. But she couldn't with their audience—perhaps confuse on her display—especially her Light watching her. She hoped he would get jealous and tell her to play with his hair. So she quickly glance and felt her hope dash and crashed.

He had an annoyed expression.

Light sighed. "Misa, please your distracting L, so can you leave him alone." He would only admit it to himself but he was glad that his girlfriend was not focus on him for once. Yet a tiny part of him felt angry of her attention to L for some odd reason unknown to himself. "We need to get to work if we want to solve this case."

Misa pouted, yet withdraw her hands that had the lingering sense of his soft hair.

L pitched in, "Thank you, Misa."

She scoffed and rested her fists on her hips on his next words to her: "Also, just to let you know Misa, but you won't go alone with Light for your dates either."

She huffed. "I'm not that stupid, Ryuzaki!"

She would not admit that she would have pleaded to him to let him go alone. Besides she had a sinking feeling that she won't go on any dates with Light anytime soon again.

Taking a seat on L's other side, Misa watched them for a bit. Trying to think of a new plan against L and taking the time to admire Light. L took another brownie and without looking at her softly said, "I never said you were stupid, Misa. So can you please stop glaring at me?" He held out a brownie to her as if a peace offering to her.

She flushed and hesitantly took the brownie. Against her will she could hear her mother's voice: 'Sweets are a treat for special occasion!'

She remembered helping her mother bake. On a special day before her father would return home from work, her mother made brownies for a surprise news for him. 'I'm pregnant!' Her mother cheerfully announced to her daughter.

'When I had found out that I was pregnant with you Misa, I made strawberries dipped with chocolate. Then when you were born and I was discharge from the hospital with you, we had a strawberry cake! Perhaps we'll have a chocolate cake when your new sibling arrives!'

Misa took a shaky breath. How would my life be if that day never happened? If my parents and baby brother lived for another day. She dropped the brownie on the desk, rapidly blinking her eyes. She needed to think happy thoughts. She needed her armor and shield—needed to be Misa-Misa.

She tsk'ed and spun her chair around. "You know Misa-Misa can't eat sweets or else Misa-Misa will get fat!" For a good measure she added in, "Pervert."

She heard Light sighed and imagined him shaking his head. She heard typing and hoped that L was not ignoring her. She rubbed her forehead to rid of the frown. Her cheeks puffed up as she slowly swung her legs.

"I apologize Misa-Misa, I simply gave you a brownie in a form of an apology, but I see I did wrong instead."

Misa ran her teeth across her lower lip. "Misa-Misa accepts your apology then, Ryuzaki."

She stood up and announced, "Misa-Misa is going to go take a nap!" She smiled on hearing the task force members told her different forms of 'ok' except from him again. She pouted and rather than stomp her feet or yell at him for being mean, she simply went behind him again. With a devious smile disguise as an innocent one she patted his head. Then quickly she went to place a tender kiss on Light's cheek. Out of the room she went, proud that she did not glance at L to see his reaction.

Not even a backwards glance.

There was a reason she decided to take a nap suddenly. If she wanted to do a payback to L, she decided on the spot she needed to do it in his time. Nighttime at around three o'clock. When Light would be asleep as L himself would be doing last minute finishing touches before taking a few hours of sleep himself.

She gave herself a light round of applause, radiating happiness. Misa couldn't wait until then! Sure she was going against L almost in his turf since he must thrive in darkness, but she felt confident that she would win. Plus Light, even if he is asleep, would be her anchor, her rope to climb out of the darkness. Her string out of the Minotaur Maze.

Just you wait, L, she thought with a smile. Again when she entered the elevator she blew a kiss to the camera. Giggling and hoping that L would see it and assume it to be for him.

~1~1~1~1~1~

Misa ate a light meal for dinner, thinking over what to wear when she visited L. Nothing too sexy was the first thing taken off the list. She did not want to give him a wrong idea even if it seem tempting to see his reaction. Nor did she want to wear something bland. Something that she could wear to tip the battle to her favors. She tapped her chin.

She also wanted to take a shower, knowing to use the strawberry shampoo and vanilla body wash to tempt and tease him. Humming cheerfully she washed the dishes she used.

Misa-Misa couldn't wait to get ready and slowly pass L's defenses so she could pounce. She felt it would be fair. She had a list and each number were her bullets:

He made her aroused. He was a pervert. He was the opposite of Light, and could be jealous that Light was dating her. Still accusing her and her beloved Light of being the Second Kira and the Kira respectably. He saw her in a moment of weakness. He was a pervert.

She frowned and scrubbed the plate harder.

L always wore the same clothes as if he was a cartoon character come to life. He loved to eat sweets and could be mean to her by offering one to her—

She paused.

Then she rinsed off the soap from the plate, placed it on the rack, and washed her hands and patted them dry. Once finished she ran her hands across her stomach area. In the pit of her stomach, she felt fear and worry. She still felt her rib bones. Even her hip bones. She nibbled on her bottom lip before clearing her head of further worries.

Focus, I got to focus!

She glanced at her phone and found the time to be at eight. She already took her hour nap, saw some drama shows, and another nap, and so she didn't want to arise L's suspicions of her taking another rest after dinner and in the same day. It might give him another excuse to breathe down her neck to accuse her of being the Second Kira. She shivered against her will when she could imagine his warm breath against her skin.

Wetting a small towel she cleaned the counters and the table.

More to her list: L held her hostage by blindfolding her and tying her up for days! He won't let her and Light go on dates alone. If he was smart and oh-so-great as a detective than why hasn't he caught Kira already? She bet he watched her through the cameras when he was alone or at his spare time, and not just because she was the second Kira.

She blushed and furiously thought repeatedly, 'pervert!' until her heart could calm down. Then she smiled. She would have to punish L with more teasing stuff. Because she couldn't allow him to have this power over her. Plus she would know for sure and from his own lips that he was a pervert after all!

If only the time would arrive already!

She sighed and went to pass the hours by reading a magazine. Popping down on the sofa, she pulled out a random magazine from the pile on the table. A last month's issue of Sweet Sixteen. Usually Misa would only look at the pictures and few short interesting articles, but to pass the time she read it thoroughly. Taking her time on each page. Once finished, she would go back and judge her pictures after getting the courage to do so.

One picture where she was laying down on her stomach with her back legs raised and crossed. Her lips kissing a strawberry as she winked to the camera. On the bottom was the brand to the lipstick with a picture what she had applied to her own lips. She made a mental note to see if she brought that lipstick for herself or at least was given one by the company as a gift. Also to use so if her fans saw her wearing it they would be tempted to buy it, the model knew. A well down photo with special effects added to it and she didn't seem fat nor skinny through…

She tilted her head at this.

It seem that they made her legs a bit longer at least on her thighs. She pouted on this discovery. She was on the short side. They also made her paler, and got rid of her choker that had a cross on it. The photo of her was nice so she wasn't too mad on that. Misa-Misa looks perfect, she thought to herself with a sharp nod. That's what matters the most.

She closed the magazine and sat up, thinking for a few seconds. Without much thought of it she glanced up and waved. For a good measure—and since she didn't know where the cameras were place at—she shouted out, "Hey, Ryuzaki!"

She waited for five seconds and called out his name again. Then once more. "Ryuzakiiii~! Misa-Misa wants to talk to you."

Finally: "Yes, Misa-Misa?"

"Did you see the Sweet Sixteen last month?"

A pause. "Misa-Misa, why do you want to know?"

"Misa-Misa wants to know since you once told her that you're a big fan of hers. So did you see it?"

"…Yes."

She tried to figure out his emotion by his simple plain answer and couldn't. Was he annoyed, embarrassed, or felt something at least! "Yay, so you saw the ad that Misa-Misa did for the strawberry lipstick that is being promoted?"

"Yes."

Light cut in, "Misa, please you're distracting us just as we might be discovering a new lead."

Her smile almost dropped so she quickly apologized to him. "But Light, Misa-Misa just wants to know what Ryuzaki thought of the photo!"

She heard the said person chewed slowly, perhaps a cake. "I thought Misa-Misa looks beautiful and it made me crave a strawberry cake on that day."

She smiled, half amused on his answer and half pleased. "Misa is glad that you thought she looked beautiful, Ryuzaki. Thank you for your answer!" She waved at a top corner wall, not caring if the camera was placed there or not.

"…I'm glad to have please Misa-Misa then," came Ryuzaki's slow reply. "If that is all, then we'll get back to work than, Misa-Misa."

"O~kay! Misa-Misa sends you both kisses!" She blew multiple kisses before she popped back on the sofa, staring up at the ceiling. She covered her lower face with the magazine, nibbling her lower lip and blushing. So she made Ryuzaki crave a strawberry cake on that day. With her lipstick and shampoo he would be craving strawberry cakes for a long time after this night, she deviously thought. Until a stray thought entered her mind. That he would be eating her up in a not rated-PG way.

Screaming inside her mind of that thought, she shook her head to wipe that away. Covering her whole face with the magazine, she pumped up her legs and furiously shut her eyes. On her tongue, she wanted to shout out pervert. Because maybe he was planting those thoughts inside her somehow in a magically way for sure.

Well tonight, she would have her revenge on him with this time being that he would have those perverted thoughts—

She paused in her thoughts. Wait, he already has those thoughts in the first place right, she thought. Well that was add to her growing list against him. And correcting her earlier thought; tonight for sure she will have proof that he did indeed have perverted thoughts about her and use it against him. It was surely be his weakness. She grinned and shut her eyes. Yes, for sure he must have some weakness that is about her. How else was he a big fan of hers and still have her as a suspect?

Plus for all his staring at her, and maybe just maybe…he was actually the one…that really touched her butt before she got arrested.

She started to blush, trying to remember that day. It appeared fogging at times but she could remember that she got shocked when she felt a hand touching her behind then a pinch of fear. It was only few weeks, but there had be an attempt of a stalker following her with a knife so he could rape her then kill her only so he could have Misa-Misa for himself forever. She frowned. Was that right? That memory even seem more blurry with few blanks in it than the day she meet Ryuzaki.

She sighed. She didn't want to get a headache trying to figure out that painful night in clear detail so she went back to Ryuzaki.

She giggled on how he had boldly declared he would find the one that touched her unappropriated. As if he would want to save her day or be her hero.

He's jealous of Light that I'm his girlfriend and give him all the loving affections and loyalty. Too bad, he would only get a tease tonight of what could have been for him. She tossed the magazine to the table and glanced around. She didn't want to get bored, so sighing she turned on the TV again. She switched channels until she stopped on the news channel. Her interest perked on it being about Kira striking again. She sat up as she listened to news being delivered. Another company's council member died of a heart attack recently in the morning.

She crossed her legs and leaned back on the cushion. Kira…Somehow this Kira is…different. Kira I know only kills the guilty ones; the ones that commit the harsh crimes, yet this man had no criminal record. She thought back to how supposedly there was two Kiras now. So could it be the second Kira or a new one somehow? She sighed in disappointment. More work for Light then. The Taskforce will be busy for days and probably won't be anywhere close to catching all the Kiras there were.

She got up to fletch her nail polish. Might as well do her nails now as she listened to the news Misa pointed out. She grabbed three from her collection of twenty nail polishes, a red one, black one, and a nail straightener. Getting comfortable with a magazine on her thigh, she started with the red one.

"…just received reports of another death from a different company. Suffered a heart attack on his way to a meeting, causing three car accidents. Seven people were sent to the hospital for some minor treatments with no other reports of death. The victim had only two reports of collecting hentai…magazines, and using some company's money for…some personal business of their own."

Misa scoffed in disgust on that. Why are suddenly company businessmen being targeted now? She couldn't recalled ever reading or hearing Kira killing them unless they were fired and were known of their crimes. She stared at her painted fingernails, gently blowing on them. Unless this new Kira was from a Rival Company attacking others for personal profit. She frowned. Maybe a small Company that used to be picked on by the bigger ones? Maybe this was what Light was saying of having a new lead. Maybe she could helped him out somehow.

She shook her head.

She wasn't part of the Taskforce, plus she didn't want to embarrass Light of her stupid thoughts and inputs. And if L saw that or hear Light get after her…

Distracting herself, she did her other hand. She knew that Light was smart and was now helping L, so there should be no reason that L can't solve this Kira case anymore. She smiled deviously. It would be a treat to see L lose to Light in smartness and defeating Kira to justice. She made a face for a second on that word.

Justice.

How could Justice really be serve, and is it even real? Misa knew first hand that Justice could never be serve true. And with Kira existing it felt like the world was going to become a brighter place where she could finally be happy. She blew on her hand as she waved the other one. If Light brought Kira down…

She glanced at the TV to find it on commercial.

"If Light brought Kira down," she whispered. Then she'll be happy that she could be with her love forever.

Plus didn't Light at one time told her that he wanted to help his father so he wanted to become a lawyer or a detective. That's why he attends a Law school. With him, Misa could cheer him on. L, Misa made a face, Light had told her only took this Kira case because it was interesting to him and he only took challenging cases. She remembered how Light's expression showed exasperation on that. And she readily agreed to him on that.

Challenging, interesting cases only. How could he serve justice if he only took cases that he deemed worthy of his attention?

Once she felt the nails finished drying, she applied black to the tips. She imagined running her hands down L's white shirt, through his black hair, then at his pale skin. She shivered and blushed. Only as revenge, only as revenge, she quickly thought. She'll make sure she goes more to Light and more sexual to make up for tonight. She didn't want to be a cheating girlfriend…even if said 'boyfriend' didn't acknowledge of it.

She glanced up at the TV to find the news talking about the weather. Before Misa-Misa was force to suffer living under L's roof, she remembered how all the TV stations would talk about Kira and the kills made per hour all through the clock. How she soaked up all the information given, and how she tried to theorize in her spare time from modeling. She frowned. She recalled how she created a journal of information and random inputs, but did she got rid of it?

She shrugged. Maybe it was for the best since L could have used it as evidence against her. Admiring her nails for the moment, she did the last touches to it with the nail strengthener. Popping back, she blew on her nails and watched the news.

She wondered if L was sometimes watching her through the monitors every few minutes. Searching for any signs that will show that she was the Second Kira. Was Light watching her too to check up on her as a doting boyfriend? With those thoughts, she laid back to where her head rested against the armrest and popped one leg over the other, still blowing on her nails. An innocent act as she had her eyes glued to the TV screen.

For L he'll get bored of her soon enough and just go back to work. And eat and eat, she added in. She started to giggled. "And on today's news," she mockingly said to herself, "the world's greatest detective named L is discovered to actually eat pounds and pounds of junk food daily! And it is believe that he only wears one type of clothes—

"Misa, are you poking fun of me?" L's voice cut in.

She paused with a sharp intake of air. She didn't think she was speaking so loud for him to hear her and grab his attention. "Perhaps." Then she started to giggled.

He stayed silent on the other side to which did not help cease her laughter anytime soon. She managed to continue on, "Not only that but it is believed he is Misa-Misa's biggest fan! Perhaps he worships her or could possibly love her!"

When the clock kept ticking away, she pouted when she finally calmed down and L did not speak up again to her. Why are you ignoring me? He should be denying her words. At least say that it was not true and that she shouldn't be saying words that weren't true. Light would have lightly scolded her or be annoyed or embarrassed depending on the solution if they were in front of others or alone.

Well, another reason for the revenge then. L would not be allow to let his attention wandered from her tonight.

Minutes passed by with Misa watching the TV while blowing on her nails. Occasionally—and carefully—changing the channels. At one point, she rested a pillow over her belly and propped another one behind her head. Few times, she caught herself checking the time. She would scowled herself before relaxing her facial expression. Nothing new happened with the incident of Kira's latest victim, but only questions and one TV show host praising Kira of getting rid of greedy men.

When the time came with her nails being done and the hour of ten close by, she wanted to cheer out loud. Instead, she got up with a bounce and rushed into her room.

She took a quick shower, doing her hair twice of strawberry conditioner. Her body scrubbed clean and smelling of vanilla. With a red and black robe wrapped around her body, she blow-dried her hair until all the water was gone. She opened the door, humming a haunting song, to head to her closet. She searched and paused on certain nightclothes. Deciding what will look good, won't send the wrong messages, and won't be too plain at the same time.

She groaned when she stopped at one that she recently brought just for Light before she got arrested. A see-through lingerie of pink, red, and some black laces. She rubbed her fingers on the material with a pout. This was what she wanted to wear just to see Light's reaction and hopefully get him aroused and perhaps even blush.

With a sigh, she skipped past that one to continue her hunt. Twice and thrice, she went through her clothes until she got only up to two choices. One with laces and ribbons with its main color being black, the secondary color of baby blue with few rare pinks. The second one almost close to the border of sexiness with its bottom too short and the back almost revealing up to end of the spine. It was dark red with a black rose outline at the bottom. The top almost dropping low over her breasts.

She glanced at the first dress then at the second one. She tossed the first one back into the closet, and placed the second nightgown on the bed. Sure it was a little risky, but it was almost decent compare to her few others ones, plus it was not plain or boring like the first one. Heck, few times she would sleep with only a large oversize black t-shirt to bed before she was force to live here!

Applying some cream, she hummed once more, searching her drawers to get the right underclothes to wear. Any extra cream on her hands was wipe away. To which she would take the time to admire her nails. Taking her time in all this, she knew that L wouldn't suspected a thing as this was almost her every night ritual, however, she did remembered one thing she needed to do or else she would be out-of-character to L.

"Light~" She sang out. "Light, are you going to visit me for a goodnight kiss or at least to hang out?" She winked for an added effect. Even if inside she was wishing that Light would kindly refused the offer to stay. A goodnight kiss-on the other hand-she was begging for it to happen.

"…Sure, Misa. I'll come up for a goodnight kiss. But once we're finished here for the night if you're still up, that is."

She squealed. A victory and she'll have the goodnight kiss as a good luck charm or a protection against L. "Of course, I'll stay up for you, my sweet Light!"

"Okay Misa. Well, we're going back to work then."

She made to reply to that, but she heard the line clicked off. She stared at the ceiling with a slight smile before she made herself shrugged on that. "O~kay then."

She went to the restroom with her clothes to slowly change. 'Light is busy; he's busy with work. Hard at work against Kira,' she told herself. 'Once he is caught he'll forever make time for me. He'll love me and I'll be a doting girlfriend to him just like how my mother was to my father.'

Changed, she went to turn off most of the lights with only the lamps turned on, leaving a warm golden glow in the rooms. Then she laid on her bed, exploring her phone's messages. Checking for any missed ones or ones that she haven't replied to. There was one from her sister of a weekly checkup. Which like always, Misa lied with 'Doing okay, busy with modeling — love you, Misa.' Hearts were made next to her name before she send it. She sighed and felt her smile dropped as she saw the repeated messages even if she should scrolled up.

One recent one from her manager apologizing of the messed-up. Her role was supposed to belong to an American-Japanese model that was slowly getting popular to the America and some Japanese audience. So to make up for that, tomorrow was her day off. Misa quickly left that message, not in the happy mood to accept the apology or laugh off the silly little error. Perhaps tomorrow.

To cheer her up quickly, she sent a brief flirty message to Light. 'Thinking of you, hope you don't stress yourself out. If need any kisses or cuddles to help you relax, your order is my wish to please you~' For a good measure she added in a heart and a winking face. She clicked send and waited, heart beating.

She waited for ten minutes before she finally got a reply. A simple reply of, 'Okay, Misa, but I'm good.'

Flipping her phone shut, she pushed it underneath her pillow. At least, he replied and was polite on his refusal, she thought. That is what counts, right? On a thought, pulled out her phone to set up an alarm, so she won't fall asleep by accident and wake up in the early morning instead.

Light goes to sleep around 2:15 and is chain to the bedpost by Walter. Leaving L alone in the waiting room for twenty-five minutes before he supposedly goes to his own room to continue working. Or so says Light when she had once complained to him of sleeping with L than her. He had snapped, 'Like I have a choice, Misa!'

She had flinched then before Light calmed himself down and apologized to her. 'It's the stress, Misa. I'm sorry for taking it out on you.'

Of course L was there, always listening to them. So his input on that was: 'If Misa-Misa likes then I can have Light sleep alone, but of course chained up so he won't escaped or do anything suspicious with me no longer with him at night.'

'Yay, Ryuzaki is the best!'

'Of course, there will also be cameras in the room to monitor his activity so I wouldn't try anything that will be recorded Misa. If you catch my meaning, of course.'

'Ryuzaki is a pervert!' she shouted out with disdain.

'Misa, it still puzzles me on why you think I'm the pervert one…'

Now that happened she could take full advantage of it. Either her alarm or Light coming up to give her a kiss will wake her up, then she'll pretend that she is still asleep then go to the main room before L gets ready to head up. If she gets there late, hopefully she'll bump into him before he leaves. She started thinking up of multiple sceneries of what could happen or what she should do. Some excuses she could use if L wondered what she was doing late at night.

His hour, his turf.

At some point, she fell asleep, first of darkness before some dreams started. Dreams of being in a hospital curled up on a seat as she waited. She was young teenager again, before the tragic event. She heard screams of her mother in the room, nurses trying to calm her down—'Keep pushing, it'll be over soon, keep pushing,' and the doctor having to raise up his voice so he could get the necessary tools. Misa cupped her ears, muttering that it'll be over. That everything will come out okay.

Her father, she didn't know where he was at, but she had a feeling, an odd thought that he died from a car crash while coming to the hospital. No one comforted her, but rushed in and out of the room. She saw one nurse with a twisted expression of horror and fear as she ran inside with a bundle of white towels.

Misa sobbed harder on that, having a gut feeling what was happening inside.

"I'll forever be a good girl if mommy lives. I don't need a new sister or a baby brother!"

Someone took a seat next to her and she gulped with fear on seeing a man with a bandana over his mouth. "I could stop her pain. Just like how I took your father's pain away. I can't promise that it'll be quick, but it will end soon." He pulled out a pocket knife to which Misa screamed.

He vanished but she saw a hint of gray smoke headed inside the room.

She screamed and screamed until her throat dried up. The door clicked close. A young boy sat on her other side next. He glanced at her as he licked a red lollipop. He said nothing but stared at her for a while before glancing at the wall.

She hiccupped and wiped her eyes. "Why are you sitting weird?" she managed to ask him.

He didn't stared at her as he answered, "If I'm sitting weird, doesn't that make you also weird?"

"I-I'm sitting like this so no one will see me cry! What's your excuse?" she almost demanded from him.

"My excuse?" He thought about it before shrugging. He pulled out a spare lollipop and handed it to her to which she stared at the candy for a moment. She hesitantly took it, but did not unwrap it. That's when she realized that the screams no longer filled the air. The room silence and dark.

She shifted in her chair. "The bad man is in there," she whispered to the boy. "He killed my mommy."

The boy glanced at the door. "There's no one in there. It's empty, Misa."

"No, my mommy is in there with the bad man!"

"It's empty," he repeated.

"No, there is a bad man in there and I want him dead!" She shouted out. "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. Why can't he just die?"

The boy stayed quiet. "Misa-Misa wants him dead," She sobbed out. She clutched the lollipop in both hands. "Please," she whispered.

He stood up and put his hands lazily in his pockets. She stared at him, hiccupping and confused. He turned around. "Justice doesn't work like that. Wishing and wanting someone dead doesn't make it all better. It doesn't erase the suffering, the numbness, or the loss from your heart or mind."

"But it will!" She countered. "To have the killers' dead will make it all better. They won't haunt you anymore. It'll make me feel better knowing that they got what they deserve and that they won't hurt anyone else anymore! I'll be happy forever if he dies!"

He turned his head halfway. "…Are you sure on that?"

She flinched on how his black eyes stared deep into her soul, searching and seeing all within her. "Y-yes."

He sighed and walked away despite her cries to stop or to come back. The door to her mother's operation room opened to reveal a young man with the room still dark. Yet a light surrounded him. If she paid more attention she could actually see some wings behind him. She stood up, glanced back to the direction of the faded black-haired boy. He was long gone, the hallway empty.

When she turned her attention back to the man, she found him beckoning her to come to him. She took a small step toward him. Suddenly the distance grew between them and darkness link into the hallway. A distant sound of her alarm sounded of a haunting song. "Misa," the voice called out to her. "Misa."

She wanted to say something or at least run to the figure, but the dream vanished as she opened her eyes slowly. Her cheeks wet that it felt uncomfortable, so she wiped them before she got out her phone to turn off the alarm.

Kira, I hope L isn't paying attention to me. Taking a few minutes to compose herself, she got up, fixed up her nightdress then rushed to the restroom to apply some light makeup. Of course, she applied the strawberry lipstick for that extra effect against L.

Thinking of leaving barefoot, she decided against that to put up some black heels. Ready she left her room before she could get any nerves to call it quits. Misa-Misa never calls it quits since she aims to be the best.

~1~1~1~1~1~

He was still in the main floor, typing away while she heard the occasionally scalped against the plate. She tenderly exited the elevator, heart beating against her chest. He must have heard the chime of the elevator's arrival, yet he stayed silent. So it must mean that he saw who it was from the camera somewhere inside the elevator or watching outside.

Still she stayed silent, breathing in and out as she slowly made her way to the glass stairs. This was it. Entering the vast yet empty battlefield against L. She stopped suddenly to take off her black heels, leaving them to the side. When she stepped on the first glass step she glanced at him to find him staring at her for another minute before focusing on the monitors. He typed words before all the monitors turned white with his black logo only.

"Misa," he greeted almost emotionlessly.

She didn't replied right away until she was at the second to the last step. "Ryuzaki," she breathily whispered before she quickly cleared her throat to repeat it, this time more cheerful and louder. "Hi, Ryuzaki, you're still working at this hour?"

He didn't say anything to her short annoyance, but stared at her blankly. She went closer to him, however she stopped a few feet away from him. "Misa," He finally said again before placing his thumb on his lower lip.

She clasped her hands together and fluttered her eyelashes. "Ryuzaki," she said back. "Why are you still up working?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Misa."

She waited until she got annoyed. "You're not going to answered Misa's question?"

"I think Misa-Misa should know the answer to her question in the first place," he answered before facing the desk to grab a spoonful of chocolate pudding. She watched him take a bite of it as she crossed her arms.

"Humph, don't be mean to Misa-Misa. Misa knows that you're trying to solve the case, but aren't you tired? Always working all the time with really no sleep or big break time! Not only that but you don't eat a real meal do you?" She blurted out. Once the words fell out of her pretty lips she couldn't hold back. "Aren't you hurting your back with you constantly sitting like that too? Don't you care about yourself at all, Ryuzaki?"

She took the time to catch her breath, to see if he could counter any of her questions or show some emotion to her. He glanced at her without turning his head as he licked his spoon of the extra chocolate. The model shivered, almost blushing from his intense look and the improper thought that entered her brain. To distract herself she took a seat, crossing her legs and arms. Not meeting his eyes by glancing away from the monitors.

"Perhaps," He started, glancing up at the ceiling. "I don't care about myself or how I presented myself to others, Misa-Misa. However, since I do care on bringing Kira to Justice I have to work hard to do so. A lack of sleep doesn't hurt me on working on the case, you see. I could bring criminals that bring me a challenge to Justice within a few weeks or a month, yet Kira I am struggling to do so. If I sleep as normal as the rest of humans…I'm afraid that I won't accomplished this."

He paused and placed down his spoon with a soft click against the delicate bowel. Misa glanced at him, her stomach turning almost into a knot. How could he speak of Justice like that? How can bringing Kira down to Justice be a good thing? So she voiced her thought without thinking it out. "Misa-Misa hates that you want to catch Kira. Isn't Kira doing a good thing by ridding the earth of the bad people? A much better job than you are! Only catching criminals that perk your interest?"

She stood up in sudden anger. "How is that doing Justice? You call yourself L because you are the best detective in the world, but you're not if you're just taking out the big bad ones that only fancy your interest. You're a coward hiding behind a single letter eating away on your sweets! You can be saving the world by helping out on catching criminals, big or small. But no, it's up to Kira to take up the task. He's the one that brought my parents to Justice rather than you!"

She stopped and turned around to catch her breath. She could feel her eyes watering up a bit. Her hands turned into fists before she relaxed them to check her cheeks. No leaked tears. Good, but she needed to do some damage control. Why couldn't she keep her mouth and heart closed? She came here to do a successful mission to tease Ryuzaki, yet here she was getting after him.

She turned around—ready to use her tears if she had to—to get everything back to her control.

She gasped when she found him standing up too, hands in pocket. His hands hunched, yet he was balance enough to rub his ankle with his other foot. He tilted his head. "I'm not perfect, Misa. In fact, I would consider myself a monster. If Light is Kira," He rose up one hand when she huffed and made to remarked on that. "He is a monster too in a way. The most handsome monster able to deceive everyone around him. He wears a mask, an illusion that he is the perfect student, a good son, and perhaps on being a "boyfriend," but he is a monster all the same. More adapted of the human ways to blend in."

She moved forward to poke his chest, tilting her chin to stare at him better. "Ryuzaki, are you sure you're not jealous of him? You're always targeting him of being Kira even if the evidence to it is not there."

He placed a thumb on his lip, gathering his thoughts for a few seconds. Misa smiled, thinking she was winning. "Ryuzaki, are you jealous of Light?" She whispered, half lowering her eyelids.

"Perhaps I am jealous of Light. Able to evade my every attacks, and still be able to rid of the trail that leads him of being Kira."

She pouted. "Okay, but are you jealous that he has me? You once said you were my biggest fan, Ryuzaki."

"Yes, once I was a big fan of Misa-Misa," He answered. "But minds can change Misa. If you want the answer to your question I am afraid that I would have to deny answering that."

Stunned, she stared up at him. She could hardly breathe that she dropped her hand. "You were once a big fan of Misa-Misa?" She whispered, her heart dropping. She blinked and found her eyes watery once more. But this time, they were ready to drop tears. Even if it was L, she wasn't popular enough for him. Was she not attractive to him or something?

"Yes, once a big fan of Misa-Misa. What does Misa want? You have a reason being here in the first place. Unless, you came here to get everything off your chest about everything you hate about me. Which, I have to ask that you go back to bed, Misa. I have to continue working here."

No, she can't leave yet. It would mean that L would win, and she can't afford that. Pushing aside her heart, she fluttered her eyelashes at him. "You think I can't help you since you think I'm dumb, Ryuzaki?"

He had made to step away from her, but paused, slightly frowning at her. "I made no comment of your intelligence before, Misa."

"So you think I'm smart then," she pointed out with a grin.

"I have not thought of that, I'm afraid."

"Meanie! Then you thought before that I was stupid."

He tilted his head and placed a thumb on his lip again. "Misa, I'm conflicted on—

"Well, don't!" She told him as she grabbed his thumb. He almost flinched on her sudden move, but soon relaxed into his normal—yet unusual to others—posture. She placed it close to her chest. "Mine! Ryuzaki's thumb is not allowed back to him until he…" She paused, thinking of what to say next. She waited a bit more when he started to fidgeted in his spot, his arm extended to her since she held his thumb. But he didn't force his hand back or snapped at her to cut it out on her childish act. "Until he kisses me," She finally said, satisfied.

"Misa…"

"Are you scared?"

"You have a boyfriend, if I recall. A boyfriend that you always declare your love to."

She pouted before she slowly grinned again. "Yes, I do, which is why I know you won't kiss me."

"Then how am I supposed to get my thumb back, Misa?"

She poked her tongue out. "Never until I feel like giving your thumb back. Look, your nail has a few bite marks in it! Maybe you don't deserve your thumb back at all."

"That's because I bite it when I have to think harder or get frustrated."

That got her surprised. "You, the so-called great L, frustrated? I—Misa-Misa finds that hard to believe."

He stared at her before shrugging. "For this case, perhaps I do get frustrated at times. Wouldn't you be frustrated if no one believes you—always complaining of how you handle things? It's frustrating how Light keeps dodging from getting caught. Everyone's always ready to jump to his defense, blind of what he's truly is."

She started to sigh, but stopped short. Can't ruin this chance up anymore. "Well, Misa-Misa thinks you should take a break from accusing Light and take a step back of the bigger picture. You did said that maybe Kira was using us as bait to distract you from finding him. So maybe you need to get back to the beginning or look at it from another angle or something."

He placed his other thumb in his lips. "Perhaps…what is your theory, Misa?"

"Huh—me? You want Misa's theory on Kira?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why? So you can shoot down my theory like the others then show off your brilliant mind?"

"Are you saying your theory wouldn't be good?"

"I didn't say that! Don't put words into my mouth, meanie!"

He didn't flinched on her voice raising suddenly.

"Well, fine if you want my theory so much then I'll tell you and you can't call me stupid for it or I'll bite your thumb!" She paused to collect her mind and breathe. "Okay, so I think either Kira is getting over-cocking or changing up his kill patterns to throw you off. That or he has a new pawn that he might have chosen wrong. He thought this new person would try to last longer or serve his order well just as Misa and Light, but in the end, this new person isn't so smart enough…" She trailed off, racking her mind of what else to say. "Because he's leaving big crumbs to himself and is careless of his attacks. I saw earlier that one of his victims hurt others."

She whispered out with her eyes lowered. "Misa-Misa doesn't like that."

Ryuzaki nodded, but did not comfort her like Light would or perhaps he did not hear Misa-Misa's last soft words. "Light and I have suspected that Kira chose a new person. Light thinks it is to throw us off the trail of the real Kira and I agree on that. We're tracking this killing pattern to the source and have some leads."

"Yay! That means Light and Misa can go free soon enough!" She cheered out, raising both their hands up as if celebrating early victory.

"Yes, I suppose so if everything turns out well and we can catch Kira after we capture his pawn alive. Or least, find out the source how Kira can kill and lend his powers temporary to others. So we can know the exact power and limits Kira has to further protect the taskforce until we arrest Kira."

She studied his hand, feeling it slowly warm underneath her constant touch. At times, she felt that tiny motion of pulling back. How L shifted in his spot, almost wanting his hand back, but patient enough to allow Misa to continue holding his hand hostage.

"Well, you have Light on your side, so L will catch Kira in the end!" She said, as if her words would boost up Ryuzaki's confidence and spirit up.

She stared at him, finding that he was also doing the same to her. Yet his black eyes were so soul sucking unlike Misa's bright ones that could fool people of her inner feelings yet made a person feel welcome in her presence. Her only show happiness the most, not vacant of emotions like him. Moving her position so that she could lean against the table away from the monitors, L did not seem to mind the harsh lights flooding over him. He just focused on her only.

Glancing behind her to make sure none of Ryuzaki's junk food would be in her way (or the keyboard and mouse) she sat on top of the table instead. She ran her nails on the side of his hand to which he almost jumped. "Sorry," she told him with a smile. Not meaning her word at the slightest.

"So why are you here, Misa? You never answered my question, which makes me think you're hiding something. I suspect that I know the reason, but I would like to be sure first."

She showed him her tongue before she spoke, "I'm not hiding anything, Mr. Smarty-Pants. You just want an excuse to search me since I'm wearing this."

He glanced at her nightdress to which she almost shouted out, "Pervert, don't look!" He meet her eyes again, not at the slightest embarrassed of his actions. "Besides, perhaps I couldn't go back to sleep and came downstairs to bug you."

"Because you couldn't go back to sleep? No, that's not your reason for being here." He rubbed his ankle, staring at his hostage thumb for a second. Almost longing to have it on his lip. "You're lying, Misa."

"I'm not lying! How would you know anyway if I was lying - not that I am lying in the first place!" She raised her voice, pointing a finger at his chest.

He shrugged and lightly tugged his arm to which she reacted by pulling his hand closer to her. "Perhaps, it takes a Liar to see another Liar's lies."

"How dare you accuse me of being a Liar, you big meanie! Why would I lie unlike you?"

"I don't know…every Liar is different of how they came to be I guess. Mine is part of the requirement of the job you can say. Now can I have my thumb back please, Misa?"

He moved his captured hand a bit as if to remind her of holding it hostage for too long. His thumb being free more important to him than the reason of Misa's visit at the moment.

"Until you kiss me," She reminded him. She smiled in victory as she rubbed his hand almost innocently. He slowly blinked as his eyes went their joined hands. He shrugged and leaned forward to place his thumb on his lips. Not expecting this, Misa started to stutter as she blushed. "Wh-what are you doing?!"

"Placing my thumb on my lip," He answered calmly.

Shocked she tried to pull his hand away from him. But he followed her movement that she leaned further back onto the desk. Her legs pressed together. Then she placed one hand against his chest to stop him. "Wa-wait, you pervert!"

He stilled to which she took a few breaths to try to collect herself. They stared at each other and Misa unconsciously rubbed her lips for a second. Soon she grew annoyed when he made no other move, so she huffed. "You know this is the part where you kiss me or something," she pointed out.

He slowly blinked. "You told me to wait, Misa. Besides this isn't proper for that, isn't?" Yet he placed his free hand on the side of her to help keep balance and not fall on top of her.

She narrowed her eyes at him, almost tempted to just grab his shirt and jerk him toward her. Wanted to snapped, 'Don't be Light!'

Light would have scolded her for doing this, be embarrassed if she did this to him in front of the others - even if it was just to L only, then dismissed her to be alone. Promised her false love but she soaked them up because she wanted to think that he did loved her and he would fulfill his promises in the end. For this moment, she just wanted a release. Someone that would give her love when she demands it, needed it so badly. It didn't even need to lead up to the sex (however, that wouldn't be that bad if it was with someone that she really loved only). She just wanted to be kissed, hugged, or have someone be tender to her with soft words and a soft glance.

She turned her head away from him, putting L's hand over her heart. She sighed, almost defeated. Her eyes half-closed, she whispered, "Do you know Love, Ryuzaki?"

"I can't say I do."

"Have you ever fallen in love with someone before? Someone that you wanted to worship with all your heart..." She could feel the tears gathering in her eyes and she wished that it was only just an act. "Or wish that they would do the same to you? Misa-Misa...she just...wants him to love her back just as fully as she does to him."

He stayed silent and she didn't move her head to see his reaction. It would be blank. He was a master at it. She wondered if she would become a Master on reading L in the end if she kept staring at him.

"Misa, if I can be frank on you. I think you're obsessed on something, but then what do I know of course? I don't know this emotion of 'love.' I never experienced it fully nor do I plan doing so -"

"Because of your job?"

"Yes because of my job. This case...could be my last one. Kira vs L. Two greatest opponents in the both ends of Justice. One of us will fall and the other will stand in victory. But even if Kira should defeat me..." He trailed off and placed his other thumb to lightly chew on his nail.

She finally stared at him, but with her eyes widen and a tear leaked out, going down her cheek toward her ear. She unknowingly rubbed his hand to which he only slightly shivered, but she didn't catch that. "What would happen if he defeats you? Everyone will just accept Kira once and for all?"

He didn't answered her questions. Only shrugged and wiped her tear, staring at his finger before rubbing it against his thumb. She decided to ask another type of question, "Would anyone miss you, Ryuzaki if Kira defeats you?"

He leaned back as much as he could which was not much distance between them. "I have no family if that's what you're asking, Misa. I only have Watari; no one else to mourn my loss."

She felt her mouth dropped on that fact. "No one…? You don't have any..." She was at a loss that her hand loose around his. "What happened...what happened to yours, Ryuzaki? Did you," She paused, her heart twisted. "Lose them too?"

"I don't recall," He only answered. "I was a child alone in this world until Watari found me."

She placed a hand over her mouth. Ryuzaki, alone as a child, without a family to love and be cherished. It was strange to think she had entertained thoughts of Ryuzaki bugging his parents of his strangeness and emotionless detachment. But now that shattered. She almost saw him in a new light and it made sense for his strangeness now.

"Have you ever wondered about them? Maybe you got lost and they couldn't find you," she asked him, a sad look over her features. It was a horrible thought to think of parents abandoning their children to fend for themselves, and not think about them anymore as they move on with their own lives. To know that L didn't have a normal family life just like her when he was young.

She didn't want to think of young L wandering the streets crying or waiting for his parents to come get his hand to take him home.

She placed one hand on his cheek slowly after he flinched when she picked up her hand towards him. It was almost amusing how yesterday he was the one touching her with such care and making her feel delicate. Now he couldn't seem to comprehend someone else touching him almost the same way.

When he didn't answered, she added on, "You're so unlike Light, Ryuzaki."

"I beg to differ on that. Light and I are almost similar in some ways."

"And what's that?" She decided to asked, almost rolling her eyes.

He only answered, "We don't like to lose."

She oh'd on that, poking his chest. He surprised her by pulling back yet bringing her with him. "H-hey, careful!" She smiled as she laid back down. "Well…you're losing by not kissing me," she pointed out to him. "I thought since you're a pervert you would have jump on the chance to kiss a beautiful model like me. I'm willingly, Ryuzaki. I dressed up all nice and in this position...with you on top of me."

"Your sweet words won't work on me, Misa," He told her.

Surprised at herself, she didn't find herself mad on that. Instead she smiled at him. "Says the one who loves eating sweets."

She did not expected him to laugh or even cracked a smile which was fine with her. But she rubbed her lips together. She wanted to know how it now felt to have her lips against his. Would she taste the sweets that he loved to consume each day and night? Would they be rough or gentle? She felt it, a small urge. Something that she didn't think much about it nor think of reasons to stop and back off. To even think of Light.

For now, it was just them two alone here at night. And she just wanted a kiss so badly. A need that she was loved and wanted.

She slowly put her free hand behind his head, then gently urged him forward. He didn't complained nor resisted, but allowed her. She meet him as she let go of his hand, both of their hands sweating of the constant holding, but she didn't care about it much. She wrapped her legs around him as she teasing kissed him, lips touching the corner of his.

She fell back on the desk, drawing him with her. The strange man still tensed even if he willingly allowed her to do as she pleased to him. But she smiled and ran her other hand over the side of his head before going around his head. Her nails gently scraping along his skin. He made no sounds and his arms still on the sides of her.

She kissed him fully on the lips and she grew surprised when after a while he tenderly licked her lips. He didn't repeated himself on the action, but curious she opened her mouth slightly. Then almost traced his lips to which drew him back a bit. But he didn't pull away from her and get angry or chide at her for being childish.

"Don't be shy," She whispered.

He finally found his voice to her amusement. "Misa, I don't think this is proper. Don't you feel uncomfortable being on this position for this long? This is a hard surface for you-"

She rose up her eyebrows and gasped out loud. "You want to take me to bed? Ryuzaki, you pervert." Yet she grinned at the end. "You got to get the girl in the mood. Food, some romantic atmosphere, and some sweet words."

The young model made sure he didn't say anything else. Only made sure she just wanted some more kisses. Pleased that she was enjoying his lips as she ran her hands across his back and underneath his shirt. Felt his cold back. She felt tempted to take his long sleeves shirt off.

Slowly, tenderly he touched the sides of her body. She shivered and almost moaned against his lips when he moved his fingertips across the nightgowns material. Why couldn't he touch her warm skin already? Must he continue to tease her until she gave in and plead to him?

No, she won't beg to him like she does to Light.

When Light would brush off her advances for affection and for more. Even when she would whimpered and promised to be on her good behavior. Promises that…

She frowned mentally. She couldn't remember the promises which was odd, but she discarded the need to figure it out the reason why she would forgot so carelessly. Promises weren't made to be forgotten so carelessly after all.

He pulled back, but she followed him. Sitting on the desk with her legs still wrapped around him. He could easily fight her off, but Misa was happy he didn't. She saw it with her own two eyes of how he held his own against Light. It threw her off on such a sight. Both on how Light was tossed—no, kicked—across the room to which the blonde model screamed. The young woman broke the kiss and stared at him, tracing one hand on his jawline.

Second on how strong L really was despite his appearance.

Misa and perhaps many others that met him were fooled by his skinny form and his extreme sweet tooth. She giggled and placed a few kisses on his jawline, smiling when he placed his lips on hers. As if he might grow addicted to this like she was.

Might…

Almost...

If she had him as her boyfriend…

He was strange man, but then was she not into some strange stuff herself. Loving gothic stuff animals, Goth clothes and stuff, and excitement? The reason why "boyfriends"—if she could even call them that—where only from her manager's suggestions for the public news. Plus, if she looked happy with them it was only for her fans. Some of the boyfriends seem more like friends to her, and the others were not compatible with her.

Maybe Misa would never belong to the normal world with a boyfriend or husband of a boring background. One that could drop her down or chain her away from her lifestyle suddenly without her permission. Even if she wanted a normal lifestyle of a family of her own, she wanted it in her own time and with the right man.

Never against her will.

It was amusing to entertain the thought of being Ryuzaki's girlfriend. That each day she would go to him and kiss him, cuddling him and talking about their days. How he would hold her and give her his attention, even if he must multi-task. Maybe one night she'll wear his shirt as a nightgown just to see if she could get an amusing reaction from him.

He would not force her to change her dress style, nor control her of what she could do or not, who she could hang out with it—if she had real friends, that is, and would not emotionally abuse her.

L stared at her so she played with his shirt in her hands. Her head half bowed and her golden hair flowing down her sides.

He leaned forward, his hands exploring her waists toward her back. He rubbed his chin against her neck and she moved her hair to the other side to give him better access. Tingled and happy inside. She ran her hand underneath his shirt. His lips hovering her warm skin.

She shivered and knew he felt it. His fingertips slightly touching her revealing skin before going back to the nightgown. Back and forth.

He whispered, "You support Kira with all your heart, even if you deny it to others to protect your innocence." She ran her hands over his back, almost wishing to take off his shirt to feel all his skin. She wanted him to stop talking and focus on the action. Her mind almost hazed to make out his soft sweet words. Almost like his sweets that he loves so much.

She didn't want to think anymore. She didn't want to care about anything but them for the rest of the night.

"Ryuzaki," she pleaded out loud, "Just kiss me, please!"

He obeyed with one kiss to which she almost whined. It felt too quick to her. Why couldn't he linger his lips on her for a bit longer. She wrapped her arms around his neck to try to give him a hint to come back to her again. He either didn't notice the hint or ignored it.

She huffed, a little annoyed.

He placed his hands on her thighs and she blushed, taking note of how her nightgown had gathered around her waist area. But her undies were probably revealed to him either way.

"You said that Kira was getting rid of all the criminals…" He started to say before he placed a few kisses on her bare chest. She tilted her head up. Now she was slowly hearing him, more annoyed now that he was bringing up the Kira topic. She didn't want to talk about that now.

Couldn't they talk about it tomorrow? When she was strong and victorious against him. She frowned slightly. She forgot the reason why she was here fighting against him just to win.

Ryuzaki had planted a few kisses from her chest to the right side of her face. There against her ear he whispered to her, "Then why are crimes still going on, Misa?"

She recoiled back sharply. Stunned and heart beating fast as he stared at her calming. How dare he…

"What?" She managed to say.

He pulled back to give each other space.

"The crimes that are still happening and even before I arrested you and Light. No matter how many Kira killed per day, the crimes continue on. Don't you think if Kira could kill them if they commit horrible or petty attacks they would stop? Yet they haven't. Why is that, do you wonder? Is your Kira really that good in Justice if he can't stop crimes in the end as if it's his goal? A better world just like Utopia. If only he knows that it can never come true. Utopia can never exist."

Her tongue was frozen. Her mind racing yet coming up blank for words to counter him. Still she pushed him away from her to which he allowed.

She stood up and took a few steps to the side, away from him. Away from his intense questions. Even if he looked almost disinterested.

Almost…

A glare sent his way. "Misa-Misa doesn't like it that you ruined the moment with your awful questions," She told him. She rubbed her arms to rid of the goosebumps. His touch and his growing warmth almost...

He said nothing.

She wanted to leave, but she stopped when he spoke, "You wanted Justice long time ago, so why did you choose a God, Misa?"

She bite her tongue and ran off, tears streaming down her cheeks. She choose Kira—No, God—because he killed her family's murderer.

What did Justice do? Let him walk free.

~64~64~64~64~64~

A/N: I remember how I thought if LxMisa could be similar to Scarlett x Butler from Gone with the Wind...Anyway, sorry for the long wait guys, but here was Chapter 2 with around 13k words in total for it! Next chapter name is either between Quell or Quench...And I only wrote like 200-400 words for it at the moment... : X

But my thanks go to my reviewers, to the ones that favorite and follow too! It made me happy on seeing them. : )

Until next time...

~GreenFantasy64


End file.
